civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
George W. Taylor (general)
|died= Eicher, p. 522. |image= |caption=Brigadier General George W. Taylor |nickname= |placeofbirth= High Bridge, New Jersey |placeofdeath= Alexandria, Virginia |placeofburial= Presbyterian Churchyard |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Navy United States Army |serviceyears= 1827–1831 (Navy) 1846–1848; 1861–1862 (Army) |rank= Midshipman (Navy) Brigadier General (Army) |unit= Army of the Potomac |commands= 1st Brigade, 1st Division, VI Corps |battles= American Civil War *First Battle of Bull Run *Peninsula Campaign **Seven Days Battles *First Battle of Rappahannock Station *Second Battle of Bull Run † |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} George William Taylor (November 22, 1808 – August 31, 1862Eicher, p. 522. His grave monument states September 1.) was a general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. He commanded a brigade in the Army of the Potomac before being mortally wounded at the Second Battle of Bull Run in Northern Virginia. Early life and career Taylor was born at "Solitude," the family's mansion near High Bridge, New Jersey, which was the home to five generations of the Taylor family. He was the son of Archibald Taylor, a prominent local businessman.New Jersey historical marker for "Solitude." Taylor graduated from a private military academy in Middletown, Connecticut. In 1827, Taylor joined the United States Navy as a midshipman, serving aboard the [[USS Fairfield (1828)|USS Fairfield]] during her Mediterranean deployment from 1828-1831. When the ship returned to the U.S., he resigned from the Navy and entered his family's mercantile business With the outbreak of the war with Mexico in 1846, he became a captain in the 10th U.S. Infantry under Zachary Taylor. While in Mexico, he developed a reputation for discipline and order among his men. He also cultivated a strong friendship with Philip Kearny, a fellow future Civil War general.Clinton, New Jersey, history After receiving his honorable discharge with the end of the hostilities, Taylor joined the California Gold Rush and spent three years mining at Corte Madera, California, (near San Francisco) before returning to New Jersey, where he engaged in the manufacturing of iron until the Civil War erupted in early 1861.George W. Taylor papers, University of Michigan Civil War service Taylor helped recruit and organize what became the 3rd New Jersey Volunteer Infantry in May 1861 and was appointed by Governor Olden as the new regiment's first colonel. His son, Archibald II, served as his aide-de-camp. Taylor was involved in the fighting at the First Battle of Bull Run. Later, his 3rd New Jersey was brigaded with the 1st, 2nd, and 4th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry to make up what became famed as the "First New Jersey Brigade". Taylor's regiment served in the 1st Brigade, 1st Division of the VI Corps, in numerous battles in the Seven Days Battles during the end of the Peninsula Campaign. When his mentor and friend Kearny was elevated to division command in June 1862, Taylor was promoted to brigadier general (date of rank May 9, 1862) of the 1st New Jersey Brigade, leading it in the Northern Virginia Campaign in August 1862. He was mortally wounded on August 27, 1862, at the Second Battle of Bull Run while defending a bridge over Cub Run on the Orange & Alexandria Railroad when an artillery shell exploded near him and hurled him into the air. Badly injured in the left leg, he was transported to a hospital in Alexandria, Virginia, where he died on August 31. His body was transported to Clinton, New Jersey, via train, where hundreds of people turned out for his funeral. He was buried there in Riverside Cemetery (also known as Clinton Presbyterian Churchyard). A year later, his nephew was killed at the Battle of Chancellorsville and buried beside him. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * U.S. War Department, [http://ehistory.osu.edu/osu/sources/records/list.cfm The War of the Rebellion]: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1880–1901. * Retrieved on 2009-04-16 Notes Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Navy officers Category:People of New Jersey in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:People from Hunterdon County, New Jersey Category:1808 births Category:1862 deaths